Place To Fall Apart
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: No. I can't do this here. I just can't...no. If I'm going to fall apart, it will be on my own terms. I'm just looking for a place to fall apart. ONESHOT DRABBLE


**Okay, so this has been an all around horrible month for me, and, long story short, I broke down crying, and this song kept playing in my head. So my next, totally rational thought, while crying without shoes on in my porch in MICHIGAN during WINTER was, "Hey, this could be Seddiefied!" Yeah, I'm just that cool. Anyway, this took about 45 minutes, and it's kind of short, but not bad if you ask me, and trust me, 'm my worst critic. Anyway, love it, hate it, whatevs, just give it a chance.**

* * *

**Place to Fall Apart  
****[Merle Haggard]**

"Sam, you can't just leave! This is not the time for you to get angry and storm off, seriously!" Sam heard her sister beg through tears, but she wasn't listening.

"Samantha. Samantha!" her mother chimed in, but she just kept walking.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuckety Fuck_, she repeated, trying to drown them out. She couldn't take this anymore. She felt the crumpled up paper between her fingers and shook her head.

She made her way to the only place she could think to go, Bushwell Apartments. She moved quietly, never pausing, save intersections. Even then, her eyes remained straight forward. She knew that if she were to speak to anyone, she wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer.

She walked in the front of the building, and ignored Lewbert's hassling. Snappy remarks just weren't going to happen today.

She took the stairs up to Carly's apartment, not wanting to face anyone in the elevator, and paused only to knock. No one answered, and she picked the lock, entering the empty apartment.

She looked around. This wouldn't do at all. If Spencer or Carly walked in, they would want to know what was wrong, and she wouldn't be able to tell them without breaking down. And the Shays were the kind of people who handed out pity like it was Halloween candy. She couldn't take that right now.

She went up to the studio and looked around. No, it was too cheery. On top of that, come next show, she would be reminded of this, and she wasn't about to ruin the show over this…

She left the way she came and stood in the hallway between Carly and Freddie's apartments. Down the hallway, the window was open and she glanced out at the fire escape, as the emotion started to choke her. She quickly darted out the window and took a deep breath, knowing the fall was only seconds away.

"Sam?" she heard behind her. She turned quickly, knowing that tears were already starting to form in her eyelids. It was Freddie. He must have been on the steps "Sam, what's wrong?"

She looked at him, and at the window behind him, and she knew she couldn't run anymore. Her eyes connected with his as the tears started to fall, and she handed him the crumpled papers in her fist.

He scanned them quickly, before saying quietly, "Sam, these are parental termination papers."

She nodded, pasting a smile on through sobs, "Yep."

He read a little more carefully, "Your dad is terminating his parental rights."

"Uh-huh," she added, chuckling sickly. "Read the note."

He read it aloud, "Sam and Melanie, I love you both, but I think its best if…well. I'm sure you'll find a father that's better than me. Bye."

"It's not you, it's me, right?" she said, starting to sob. "He broke up with us. My father broke up with me!"

"Oh Sam," he said quietly, before he pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. "Sam, I'm sorry."

"Was I not good enough? Why would he leave?" she screamed angrily into his chest. He only pulled her closer.

"Sam, don't ever let anyone tell you you're not good enough. He left because he was stupid to not know how well off he was with a daughter like you. You're amazing Sam! If I could get a hold of him for making you feel like this…"

She pulled away from him as the tears receded, "No need to get violent Freddie. He's still my dad, no matter what he says…"

He held out a package of tissue and she took one, wiping her eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, holding onto her shoulders, rubbing them gently.

"Eventually," she said, about to go back inside, before she turned around again. "Hey, Freddie. Did you mean those things you said about me?"

He reached out and wiped a final tear off her cheek, smirking, "Yeah Sam, you're special."

"Ha, ha, special ed, right?" she said, smiling just a little.

"No Sam. You're special. You are very, very special," he said, before he slowly leaned down and kissed both her eyelids. "And he was stupid for leaving you."

He looked down into her eyes and without being asked, he answered, "And I will never, ever leave you."

* * *

**I'm sorry guys, that last line was kind of Twilight-y. No, I really am sorry. Too cliché for my taste. Anyway, I know it was kind of, okay, really short, but I thought it was sweet. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


End file.
